Digimon Tamer: Happy New Year 2014!
by animelover200
Summary: Happy New Year, Tamers style! OC's inside. Japanese names used and slight confusion ahead. You have been warned.


_**This is a one-shot for a Digimon Tamers story that I am currently writing. This is about my OC Yukiko Motomiya celebrating New Years with her brother, friends and boyfriend.**_

_****There will be some concepts that will be somewhat explained within the story but not completely. Everything will be explained in my currently in-progress story. ****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DIGIMON TAMERS. I only own YUKIKO MOTOMIYA, her BROTHER, and her FATHER, along with her TITLE/POWER Enjoy.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_December 30, 2013_

A girl with black wavy shoulder length hair, wearing a grey shirt with a hot pink heart in the front to the right side, jeans and dark blue with light blue soled shoes and a heart shaped locket around her neck, was lying on her back on her bed, bored out of her mind.

"This is boring," she muttered to herself as she tossed a tennis ball up into the air and caught it again in her right hand.

The girl was Yukiko Motomiya, the Dark Blue Tamer, and partnered to a female V-mon.

_Gym practice is postponed until after the holidays and Jenrya along with the other Tamers are doing their own thing,_ Yukiko thought to herself.

_It's been nearly a month after the D-Reaper incident and since the day the Digimon were sent back to the Digital World._

_Since then… we've all gone back to doing our own things,_ Yukiko thought as she laid her left arm over her forehead and stared up at her ceiling with her dark blue eyes.

_Takato's back to hanging out with Hirokazu and Kenta along with Juri-chan,_ Yukiko thought of her leader, the Brown Tamer, Rose Tamer and Orange Tamer.

_Ruki's back to her solitude… albeit slightly since she's competing against Ryo for the title as Digimon Rulers,_ Yukiko thought of the Blue Tamer and the Legendary Tamer.

_Nii-san is always hanging out with his friends, making up for lost time since he was sucked into the Digital World two years prior to our adventures,_ Yukiko thought of her older brother by a year, John Motomiya, the Black Tamer who was partnered to a Black Agumon.

_And Jenrya is spending more time with his family,_ Yukiko thought of her boyfriend.

_We don't get to hang out anymore… not like before the Digimon and our adventure,_ Yukiko thought as she turned to her side, to stare at the board right above her desk, which was located in front of her bed on the other side of her room. Her dark blue eyes roamed over each picture. They were mainly of her and Jenrya along with John in their younger years but she now had some with the rest of the Tamers, the most recent one being with John, Shiuchon, Ai and Makoto, when the Digimon had left.

_The only reason we hanged out so much was to patrol for rouge Digimon and to make sure Guilmon was out of trouble along with Culumon, _Yukiko thought as she closed her eyes.

She was close to drifting to sleep when her cell phone rang. The ring tone jarred her from any thought of sleep as she snapped her dark blue eyes open. She sat up on her bed, waving her hand as her cell phone levitated over to her.

Ever since she and the rest of the Tamers had found out she was the Tamer of Protection and Data, she had openly started to use her 'abnormalities,' as kindly as her brother had put it when he was told of it. He had been joking but shut up when he did the same thing. He had also shut up when Hirokazu let it slip that she was not only Chosen to be the Tamer of Protection and Data, but to be the Sapphire Princess of the Digital World. It was an ancient power that had been around for eons, seeking a person worthy enough of its power and title. It had deemed Yukiko worthy of such title, thus making her a Princess the moment she was born.

Yukiko checked her caller I.D and saw that it was Ruki. She flipped her cell phone open and accepted the call.

"Hello?" Yukiko asked as she placed the phone to her ear.

"_Yukiko? It's Ruki's mom, Mrs. Makino,_" Ruki's mother- top model, Mrs. Makino- said through the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Makino. Is there a reason as to why you are calling me?" Yukiko said.

She had never conversed with the parents of the Tamers with the only time being because they started talking to her.

"_Yes, there is,_" Mrs. Makino, said. "_I would like to invite your father, brother and yourself to my house for the New Years,_"

"Oh… uh… um," Yukiko stammered, having not expected that.

How could she have though? The Tamers hadn't hanged out as much as they used to, so why now? And on New Years?

"I'll have to ask my dad and brother if they're available for tomorrow," Yukiko said.

"Will it be all right if I call you back once I have the answer?" Yukiko asked the Matriarch of the Makino Household.

"_Yes, of course,_" Mrs. Makino said.

"Okay, thank you. Good-bye," Yukiko said.

"_Good-bye,_" Mrs. Makino said before she hanged up the phone.

Yukiko snapped her cell phone shut and closed her eyes as she placed her cell phone on her forehead.

_So, I have to talk to my brother about this,_ Yukiko thought to herself.

She fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling once again as she thought, _Ever since he disappeared into the Digital World the same day that I got V-mon… our relationship has changed,_

_I mean, we used to tell each other everything and I always relied on him always being there for me, whenever I needed him the most,_ Yukiko thought.

_But his stay in the Digital World changed him… and I did as well._

_I no longer stayed on the sidelines of a fight. If someone would try and get me to fight, I would have been John that would have fought for me before as kids. But now, if someone tries to get me to fight, I will fight._

"But can we talk like we used to about little things?" Yukiko murmured to herself.

_Dad! Yukiko! I'm home!_ John Motomiya, Tamer of Truth and Data, called out from the apartment entrance.

He slammed the door shut incase they hadn't heard him.

"Only one way to find out," Yukiko said as she sat back up and jumped out of her bed, landing besides her dark blue slippers.

She slipped her feet into them before walking over towards her room door and opening it. She stepped out onto the hallway before making her way over to the living room, where her brother was talking to her father, Josh Motomiya.

"Uh… dad? John?" Yukiko asked as she paused at the archway.

"Yes?" both men asked as they stopped their conversation and looked at her.

Yukiko still had her cell phone, in hand, which she gripped slightly as she said, "Mrs. Makino called me to ask if we could be at her house for the New Years,"

"Celebrate New Years with Mrs. Makino?" Mr. Motomiya asked.

"Along with her mother and Ruki?" John asked.

"I'm assuming that the rest of the Tamers are going to be there as well," Yukiko told them.

"Well… I don't have anything to do tomorrow, seeing that your Godfather gave everyone the day off-" Mr. Motomiya was saying when Yukiko cut him off.

"Yamaki-san gave everyone a day off? How is that possible?" Yukiko asked stunned.

"Well, Reika told him that she would break up with him, if he didn't give all of us a break," Mr. Motomiya told her.

"So he went with that instead of loosing the only woman that can put up with him," Yukiko said.

"That's tough love," John said.

Both Motomiya siblings sweatdropped at that.

"Well, are you doing anything John?" Mr. Motomiya asked his son.

"No. I was going to hang out with Tomas, but he said he had to go out of town to be with family for the New Years," John said with a shrug.

"Well, we'll be going. It would be rude to not accept an invitation," Mr. Motomiya said with a small smile.

"Dad!" Yukiko whined as she pouted at him.

"What? It's not every day that a Father has a Princess as a daughter," Mr. Motomiya said.

"Yeah, but will that qualify for some scholarship money?" Yukiko asked, before she turned and headed back to her room.

She called Mrs. Makino and told her that they would be there tomorrow. Mrs. Makino told her that they should be there around 6 in the afternoon. Yukiko said they would and bid her good-bye. She went back out to the living room and told her father what time they should be there before she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was her turn after all.

_December 31, 2013_

The next morning, Yukiko woke up to her brother shaking her awake.

"Mmm! J-John?" Yukiko mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Yukiko, dad told me to wake you up so we could go buy you a dress and me new clothes," John said.

"O-kay, I'll be there once I dress," Yukiko told him as she sat up on her bed.

John nodded and walked out of her room. After he closed the door, Yukiko stretched and yawned.

She got out of bed and got dressed in her usual attire, this time adding a dark blue jacket that had fur on the hood. She was going to grab her usual medium sized bag when she remembered that she no longer needed the 'medication' within it.

"Well, I should get going," Yukiko, told herself before she walked out of her room.

_Shopping Mall_

Yukiko walked into Target with her brother, both of them splitting up in different directions, he to the men's while she went to the women's. Yukiko was looking at the different clothing when she spotted a dark blue dress that had a black belt around the waist. She took it off the hanger and saw that it was her size. She decided to go try it out. She went to the dressing room and took off her jacket along with her shirt before putting the dress on, slipping her jeans off so the waistline wouldn't be bunched up. She stared at herself in the mirror and turned her body this way and that, assessing if the dress was right for her. It stopped at her knees, showing off her tanned legs.

_I'll buy it,_ Yukiko thought to herself as she saw the price.

_And it's in my budget,_ she thought as she smiled once she saw the price.

She changed back into her clothes and went to the cash register, meeting up with her brother.

"Nice dress," he commented once he saw it.

"Thank you… nice shirt?" Yukiko said as she saw the shirt he had chosen.

"What?" he asked as he noticed his sister's look.

"Uh… John? What the heck were you thinking when you bought this?" Yukiko asked her brother.

John had gotten a dress shirt but it was an ugly shade of grey.

"It was the only one I could find," John said.

"No way am I letting the others see you in that shirt," Yukiko said as she shook her head.

"Come on," she said as she gripped her brother's right ear and pulled him towards the men's section.

"Ack! Yukiko!" John complained as his sister pulled him by his ear.

They made it to the men's section and Yukiko started to look for a shirt that her brother could use.

She found one that was dark blue but had black thin stripes going down the shirt.

"_This_ is good," she said as she held it out to him.

"And it's in my size," John said as he took it from her.

"Thanks for the help sis," John said as he engulfed his sister in a hug.

He then led her towards the cash register and once they paid for their things, headed out to meet their father.

_Later- 6 p.m._

Jenrya Lee, the Tamer of Tactic, was talking with Takato, the Tamer of Hazard when the doorbell rang.

"It must be Josh and his kids," Mrs. Makino said as she went to open the door.

"Hello, so glad that you could make it," Mrs. Makino said.

"My, don't you look absolutely stunning in that dress Yukiko!" she exclaimed as soon as Yukiko took off her black overcoat.

"Thank you," Yukiko said, her cheeks tinted red.

The Motomiyas and Mrs. Makino walked to the living room archway. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Yukiko, awed by how she looked in that dress.

She had straightened her hair and put half of it in a bun with two strands of her own hair wrapped around the scrunchy. The dress fit her nicely and her black heels gave her a mature and regal look.

"Princess in the house," Ryo joked.

Yukiko flushed at that before John started laughing.

"John," Yukiko said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Stop laughing!" Yukiko snapped at him as her eyes flashed sapphire blue.

A glass of water floated over and tipped over John's head, drenching him completely.

"Ack! Yukiko!" John yelped.

"You can dry yourself of you know," Yukiko told him.

"I can? How?" John asked.

"Find out yourself," Yukiko told him as she walked away from him.

"What?" John asked stunned as she walked away from him.

He turned to his dad but Josh was shaking his head at his son's antics. John sighed and grumbled something about 'bad little sisters and non-helping fathers,' before he went towards the bathroom, to try and dry himself off.

Ryo looked over at Yukiko, half expecting Jenrya to be by her side, but was surprised when he saw that he wasn't. He looked over and saw that Jenrya was still talking to Takato. The Legendary Tamer met the Tamer of Hazard's eyes and a sort of understanding past through them.

They had to find out why the couple wasn't talking.

_Later: Jenrya and Takato_

Jenrya was sitting with his little sister, Shiuchon, when he saw that Yukiko was talking with Ryo, after the Legendary Tamer had given her a cup of soda for her to drink. She laughed at something he said and Jenrya felt jealousy bubbling within him.

"Hey, you okay?" Takato asked him.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Jenrya, said.

"Oh really?" Takato asked with an, 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"Yes, why?" Jenrya asked as he gave Takato a confused look.

"Oh no reason," Takato said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Just that your eyes flashed green while you were glaring at Ryo," Takato said as he set his cup down.

"I was not," Jenrya said.

It was only then that he realized they had spoken in Digital Code. He realized this when his father, Janyu Lee, looked at him.

"Sorry," Jenrya muttered as he looked down.

"Why aren't ya talking with Yukiko?" Takato asked him.

"Well…" Jenrya started when Shiuchon cut him off.

"They haven't been on a date since a month ago," Shiuchon told Takato.

"So?" Takato asked, not getting it.

"He's afraid that Yukiko's mad at him," Jaarin Lee said.

"That's… dumb," Takato said.

"Yukiko's one of the nicest people I know… besides Juri…" Takato said.

"She wouldn't be mad for a small thing like that," Takato said.

"Just go and talk to and you'll see that she won't be mad at you," Takato told the Tamer of Tactic.

"I hope you're right," Jenrya murmured as he looked over at Yukiko, who was still talking to Ryo.

_Yukiko and Ryo_

Yukiko was standing by herself when a blue cup was placed in her line of vision.

She blinked and looked up to meet Ryo's clear blue eyes.

"Some soda for Lady Sapphire?" he joked.

Yukiko laughed at that as she accepted the cup.

"That's what Azulongmon called me when he saw my power for the first time," Yukiko said as she remembered the first time she was addressed like that.

"Well, someone beat me to the punch. That's a shame," Ryo said as he took a sip of his soda.

Yukiko did as well.

"So… why aren't you and Lee-kun talking?" Ryo asked.

"What makes you say that?" Yukiko asked as she nearly chocked on her soda.

"Well, you two didn't talk when you came and then he wasn't by your side later on," Ryo said.

"So?" Yukiko asked.

"You two have known each other since you were what, 5?" Ryo said.

"Toddlers actually," Yukiko said.

"Toddlers then," Ryo amended. "You've been friends since you could remember and you don't talk on New Years,"

"Well…" Yukiko said as she played with some of her hair.

"We haven't talked since a month ago nor gone on a date…" Yukiko said.

"And he might think you're mad at him," Ryo guessed.

Yukiko nodded.

"Just go and talk to him and tell him you're not mad," Ryo told her.

"It won't be easy… but I'll try," Yukiko said with a small smile.

Ryo gave her a smile before they kept on talking about random things.

_Later close to midnight_

"Okay everybody, let's go outside to see the fireworks!" Mrs. Makino called over the noise.

Everyone agreed and walked out into the courtyard. Jenrya waited and caught sight of Yukiko about to head out.

He walked over and said, "Yukiko, can I talk to you?"

Yukiko froze and turned towards him, surprise evident on her face. Jenrya guessed she was expecting him to talk to her outside.

"Uh, sure," Yukiko said as she composed herself.

There was a tense silence before they both broke it.

"Listen I-" they both said as they moved forward slightly.

"You go first," Jenrya told her.

"Listen, if you think I'm mad because we haven't talked or gone on any dates since we got together and then defeated the D-Reaper, you're wrong," Yukiko told him.

"Hurt is the more proper way to express how I felt, but then again, we were near an apocalyptic catastrophe, so why not spend it with family even if the danger is over?" Yukiko asked with a small smile, yet her eyes seemed sad.

A tear leaked out of her right eye and rolled down her cheek, before another escaped from her left eye.

"Why are you crying?" Jenrya asked as he stepped towards her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's just that all of you had your own things to do once the D-Reaper and Digimon left, we didn't hang out as much as we used to," Yukiko chocked out.

"I was fine because I had practice, but… afterwards I was so lonely," Yukiko managed to say before Jenrya pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I should have noticed that you were lonely," he murmured into her hair.

It was then that Yukiko noticed that he was an inch taller than her.

"Come on, let's go outside to greet the New Year," Jenrya told her as they pulled back from the embrace.

Yukiko nodded and wiped at her eyes when Jenrya placed a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, the kiss about to deepen when.

"Hey! Save that for greeting the New Year!" Hirokazu said, as there was a flash of light.

Jenrya and Yukiko pulled apart and looked over to see that the rest of the Tamers were there. John was the one that had snapped the picture.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yukiko and Jenrya asked.

"Since the beginning," Ruki said with a smirk.

"So you heard everything?" Yukiko nearly squeaked out.

"Yeah," Takato said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say anything about being lonely?" John asked her.

"I didn't want to be a bother," Yukiko said as she looked down at the floor.

"You're not a bother," Takato told her.

"You're our friend," Juri said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, and friends stick together no matter what," Kenta said.

"Whoa, stop it with all the mushy stuff guys," Ruki said.

"I may be the Tamer of Bonds, but I'm not going to go overboard with the mushiness," she said in a joking manner.

"Did the Ice Queen just make a joke?" Ryo asked.

Ruki punched him in the shoulder and said, "Put a sock to it,"

"Kids! Hurry, it's about to start!" Mr. Motomiya called out.

"Well? Let's go!" Yukiko said.

They all cheered and headed on out, Yukiko and Jenrya hand-in-hand. They were given apple cider and 14 grapes.

"Okay, New Year resolution, we hang out more," Takato said.

"All right," everyone agreed before they all started to count down.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!_

"_Happy New Year!_" everyone cheered as the fireworks started.

Hugs were given as well as a 'Happy New Year'. Jenrya and Yukiko hugged, having saved that for last. They pulled back slightly to stare into each other's eyes.

"Happy New Year, Jen," Yukiko said.

"Happy New Year, Kiko," Jenrya said.

"Just kiss already!" Hirokazu yelled.

He yelped as John got him in a headlock.

"Don't make it worst!" John said as he noogied the Tamer of Technology.

Yukiko and Jenrya laughed at Hirokazu's dispense before Yukiko looked back at her boyfriend.

"So… should we appease his request?" Yukiko asked as she arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I think we should… or else, John is going to keep him in that headlock," Jenrya said.

They moved in and their lips met in a soft kiss just as a firework was set off. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart. Jenrya placed his forehead against her's.

"I love you," Yukiko whispered with a smile.

"I love you too," Jenrya said as he smiled.

Line Break

_**Finished! And done in a few hours too. Well, just so you know, the story is going to be on this series I'm working on called the Protection Series, the first being Digimon Adventure 03, which is in progress and I decided to do the ones where I rewrite the show first, seeing as that is much easier for me and saves me the headache of new chapters (they come as I write). Most of the concepts that may have confused you here, are going to be in my Digimon Story, which will be titled, 'Digimon Tamers: Sapphire Protection' more details will be put up on my profile page soon about my OC's and the series. Until they are posted, read and review my completed story on Code Lyoko. I would appreciate the critique, but no flames please.**_

_**Signing off, animelover200 and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014.**_

_**Bye! :-D**_


End file.
